A Lifetime Piling Up
by CaughtInTheMiddle
Summary: Lucas & Nathan's lives are reversed. Lucas is Deb's son & Nathan is Karen's. The gang is in college and at the division championship game, out comes a lot of drama they thought they left behind at Tree Hill High. Eventually a Naley.
1. The Sperm Donor

Nathan! Get up!" The twenty-one year old yelled at her best friend while entering his dorm room.

"There's some Advil and a glass of water right next to you on your dresser. I hope your hangover isn't too bad because you have a game in exactly 47 minutes," Haley screeched from the doorway, glancing at his illuminated digital clock.

"Hales, why do you let me drink so much?" Nathan whined groggily. He covered his head with a pillow to shield his eyes from the incoming sunlight.

Meanwhile Haley went around the room opening windows and picking the random mess up off his floor and furniture. She never could leave an article of clothing on the floor. _Damn her and her chipper attitude in the mornings._

"Well, if by 'letting you drink too much' you mean thanks for dragging your sorry ass out of that party last night, then I'd say you're welcome," Haley retorted sarcastically, while walking into the adjoining bathroom, waiting for Nathan to change his clothes.

Last night Haley had had to search for Nathan at all the dorm parties in their building because she knew he always liked to get drunk the night before a game. He always got so stressed about the coming game that he felt he had to drink to release all the pressure, especially when he knew his dad would be present the next day.

Nathan was a partier; he'd admit that. He'd had his share of drunken fights and Haley knew he didn't need another one right before one of the biggest college basketball games he'd play this year.

Today's game was against UNC, and they were a huge challenge for the Duke team. Not only because the two teams were the biggest rivals in the division, but also because Nathan's half-brother Lucas was on UNC's team. The fact that Dan would be coming was just an added stress that Nathan definitely did not need.

Nathan and Lucas had never gotten along. Ever since Lucas had discovered that he had a half-brother, he had despised Nathan. And Nathan had loathed Lucas right back. There was a mutual hatred between the brothers, one that Haley just couldn't seem to break.

Back when they all lived in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, Lucas had been a jock and the star of Tree Hill High's basketball team with the perfect, rich family. Lucas and Nathan's father, Dan (or "the sperm donor" as Nathan liked to refer to him), had left Nathan's pregnant mother, Karen, before college.

Then Dan had found Deb three months later and got her pregnant also, but this time, Dan stayed with the impregnated woman. Dan and Deb had gotten married right out of college, and Deb, Dan, and Lucas had been the "perfect" family ever since, so everyone thought. They masked their problems behind their wealth and power. Let's face it; the family had some major issues.

Dan and Deb were never really happy with each other and they fought constantly. Dan was malicious and sometimes even turned violent. Deb battled with depression and alcoholism for the majority of her married life. Lucas was mean and spiteful as a result of his dysfunctional family. But no one knew of his problems. Lucas had always kept everything to himself, except for with one person many years ago.

Nathan, on the other hand, grew up with a single mother who owned a small café in the heart of Tree Hill. The café received plenty of business, but it was still barely enough to keep them afloat. They were often tight on money, well actually all the time. But Karen had still managed to raise a young man whose manners and chivalry outdid even the best of them.

In some sense, I guess you could say that this was a benefit of growing up with a single mother. She had taught Nathan using all the lessons that Dan had ever taught her about men as a sort of a "What Not to Do to a Girl" handbook. After Dan had left their lives, Karen and Nathan had gotten along great. Sure it was hard, but they had each other and their family, and that was all they needed.

When Nathan was nine, a petite young girl and her mother had come into the café. The girl, Haley, and Nathan had immediately hit it off and remained best friends throughout their high school, and now college, years.

Karen had always said that they would someday end up married, but they always told her that they were just friends, nothing else, but Karen still insisted on the idea. "You know you two are gonna end up married. I don't see why you won't just admit it now and get it over with!" she always said with a knowing smile.

In her eyes, Haley was the daughter she never had. Karen had never really gotten close to anyone since Nathan's father. She said she was too busy for a "significant other", but everyone knew she was just holding out for the right man to come along. Of course everyone already knew who that man was but wouldn't say anything.

Nathan's godfather, Keith, had been in love with Karen since high school but had been too afraid to tell her. Keith had been there for Karen and Nathan when they needed him the most, but Karen still couldn't see Keith in a romantic light. Practically everyone in the town knew of Keith's love for Karen, but Karen always denied it with a blush whenever someone mentioned anything about the two together.

Now, almost twenty-two years after Nathan and Lucas's births, the brothers and Haley were in their senior year of college. Not much had changed since high school. Nathan and Lucas still hated each other, each for a different reason. Nathan hated Lucas because Lucas had gotten the chance to grow up with a father and Lucas hated Nathan because Nathan hadn't.

Haley was still right by Nathan's side, and Lucas was still all alone. Lucas had always been a little bit jealous of Nathan and Haley's relationship because he had always been alone. Lucas had always been and probably always would be jealous of the bond that Nathan and Haley shared, even if they said it was just a friendship. Sometimes he even thought that it should have been him with Haley, that he should have been the one without the father. Sometimes he thinks that it would have been better that way.

After high school, the brothers went their separate ways, Nathan to Duke University and Lucas to the University of North Carolina, each to play college basketball. At the time, they hadn't even thought about the fact that they would undoubtedly have to play each other in the division championship, considering Duke and UNC had the best college basketball programs in their division. All they had thought about was that they were finally getting away from each other. Little did they know that the split would just bring the two brothers even closer than they had been before.


	2. PreGame Ritual

Author's Note:

Hey y'all... Now that you got a little background, here's some more interesting stuff. Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Nate, are you ready yet or am I gonna have to drag you out of here just like I had to last night?!"

Nathan was brought back out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry Hales. Thanks for ripping me away from that girl last night. I'm really glad you care about me enough to take me away before I got her phone number," Nathan replied, dually sarcastic.

"Well at least I took you away before you puked all over her like you did to me," Haley said.

"Wow, I have good timing," Nathan teased.

"Ha hah, now go get dressed before Coach Durham barges in here and gets you dressed himself," Haley ordered laughing at the look of disgust on her best friend's face.

As Nathan got dressed, he thought back to the dream he had had. He had been with Haley at the Rivercourt back in Tree Hill. They were playing around and then Lucas had come. He had taken Haley away, and Nathan was left on the court feeling lonely, just as Lucas had for the past twenty-two years. Nathan decided just to forget about it. It meant nothing. Everything from the past was put behind them; he didn't need to worry about that anymore. Haley was his friend and his only. Lucas could never take Haley away from him, like he had with their dad.

Haley noticed Nathan's troubled look. "Nate, what's up?"

"Nothing, Hales. It was just a stupid dream."

"Well it can't have been stupid if it has you this worried about it," Haley pointed out, concerned for her best friend.

"It's nothing, Hales, really. Don't worry about it," said Nathan, while still worrying himself.

"That's really convincing, Nathan," Haley said sarcastically before walking away. She was always able to see right through him, and sometimes it annoyed the hell out of him.

The pair walked out of the room together and headed towards the gym, where the home game was to be played in 35 minutes and counting. 'Shit, I was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago,' Nathan thought. When they finally entered the gym, Haley went to the already crowded bleachers and Nathan jogged over to the locker room entrance. While the UNC team was warming up, Lucas saw Nathan run across the court, apparently late, and shot him a nasty look, not going unnoticed by Nathan. Nathan returned the glare.

As Nathan walked (or rather sprinted) into the locker room, he saw that Coach Durham, or Whitey as some called him, was already looking more than a little angry.

"Well, Nathan Scott, so nice of you to join us," Whitey said mockingly.

Nathan quickly threw on his jersey and wrapped his ankle and sat down on the bench next to Tim Smith, one of his dim-witted team members. Tim was not the brightest of the bunch, earning him the nickname "Dim."

"As I was saying when Mr. Scott so generously graced us with his presence, today is a big game for us, boys. We all know that UNC is our biggest threat. I'm not afraid to admit it; they've got a pretty damn good team. Lucas Scott is by far their best shooter, so we are going to put the best of our defense on him. Got that, Nathan?" Whitey had noticed that Nathan looked a little uneasy today and was a little worried.

"Sure, Coach."

"Nathan, are you sure you're going to be okay guarding Lucas?" Coach Durham asked louder this time.

"What? Um yeah of course," Nathan said, obviously still not paying attention.

"Alright good because you are going to be guarding him the entire game," Coach Whitey said, trying to get a reaction out of Nathan to see if he was listening.

"What?!" was his response.

"Okay then I guess you're listening now," a satisfied Whitey answered with a chuckle. He had always liked Nathan. The kid had a great heart, but could sometimes be a little misguided.

"Coach, am I really guarding Lucas the _entire_ game?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Nathan. Lucas is hot this year and we need you to stop him," Coach Durham said.

"Of course it has to be me," Nathan mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, it has to be you. You are our best defender. If you're too scared to stand up to that little brother of yours, then I'm sure we can make adjustments. I can take you out of the game if you don't want to play, Nathan," Coach said angrily. Nathan had huge potential as a ball player, and it angered Whitey when he didn't feel like using it for the benefit of the team.

"No, I'll do it, Coach," Nathan replied weakly.

"Good, now everyone get your asses out on that court and start warming up," Whitey growled.

Out on the court, Nathan let all of his anxieties go. He made several slam dunks and practiced his free throws, nailing 90 of them. Nathan was on fire tonight. He looked unstoppable and his opponents definitely noticed, especially Lucas.

Nathan watched as Lucas approached his coach.

"Coach, we need to do something about number 23. He's looking really good tonight. I can take him though. I am the best defender on the team. Let me guard him tonight; I won't let you down," Lucas commanded.

"Lucas, you sure?" asked his coach.

"Definitely," responded Lucas cockily, with the same mischievous grin that Nathan had worn so many times.

Nathan looked away from his brother, disgusted by the likeness that he saw existed between them. So Lucas wanted to play rough? 'Well then, I will just have to kick his ass for even thinking he can take me,' Nathan decided with a small grin. He pounded down a couple more free throws and slammed a couple more dunks and then went into the locker room with his teammates for Whitey's ritual pre-game speech.

"Okay boys. This is the game that we've been preparing for all year. If we beat these idiots, we will have the division title securely in our hands. We can't let these buffoons get the best of us. Once we lock down Lucas Scott, the game will be ours. Lucas is their only decent player so we have to take him down. Nathan's on that, right Nate?" Coach probed.

"Hell yeah, Coach! I say we do whatever we can to take him down and then kick some major Tarheel ass!" Nathan responded, riling up his team. Nathan was pumped for the game now. The adrenaline was flowing and he was ready to play.

"Here, here! Let's go kick some major Tarheel ass boys!" Whitey chuckled.

The team slapped hands and broke their huddle. Whitey exited the locker room and the players filed out behind him in their lineup order. Once they drew near the stands, they heard the crowd erupt in cheers. The lights dimmed and an announcer's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"And now the Duke Blue Devils! Introducing…" The announcer introduced all of the players, with the exception of Nathan.

"And now, star small forward and captain of the team, Nathan Scott!" The crowd went wild with applause and shouts. Nathan could hear Haley scream "Yeah Nathan!" at the top of her lungs. He laughed quietly to himself at the small brunette's antics. God, he loved that girl.

Nathan proudly jogged out onto the court amid all the rampant cheers. When the cheers slowly died down, the Duke players returned to their side of the court and awaited the coming game. Then the announcer came back over the speaker and invited the opposing team onto the court. Lucas and the other starters for UNC came jogging out and some boos erupted from the crowd. Nathan and Lucas met up in the middle circle for the jump, staring each other down.

"Looks like you're not much of a crowd pleaser, Luke," Nathan taunted.

"Let's see who I'll be pleasing later on, Nate. Haley looks awfully hot tonight, doesn't she?" Lucas added.

"Haley would never get with you, Lucas. She only likes real men, not spoiled ones who live off their daddies' money," Nathan spat.

"At least I have a daddy to live off of, Nate," said Lucas right before the whistle was blown.

Nathan was too stunned by his comment to react properly to the whistle, giving Lucas the advantage. Lucas easily tipped the ball to one of his teammates.

"Looks like I'll be the one scoring tonight, in more ways than one," Lucas said, eyeing Haley while the brothers ran to catch up with the ball.

Haley looked on from the stands, watching the interaction between Lucas and Nathan. She knew Lucas was probably saying some pretty cruel things and Nathan was probably fighting right back. That's how they always were when they were anywhere near each other. She knew Nathan was tough so she wasn't too worried, but she kept seeing Lucas look over at her so she guessed he was opening old wounds with Nathan.

God, she felt so stupid. Haley knew that what she had done back in high school had torn Nathan to shreds, but she had never thought that Lucas would be a big enough ass to bring it up again after all these years. Lucas surprised her every time she saw him. He just couldn't let any opportunity to make Nathan miserable go by. He would take any chance that he got to make Nathan feel like crap, and Haley felt even worse because this time she knew that it was all her fault.


	3. Broken Trust

Author's Note:

Sorry this has taken so long! Things have been crazy around here, but I've been sick for the past four days so I've had a little bit more time to write. I hope you like it!

Special shoutout to **Kaitlin**, **Christina-Markie**, **Angie38**, **WentworthMFan2007**, **MyMelodyDreamz**, and **x-LovingLafferty-NaleyDaley-x **–Thanks for reviewing for the first 2 chapters, you guys made me smile for hours! I'd give you each a hug, but considering we're online, I'll settle for a smiley face :)

Oh, and the flashback is in italics. Thanks for reading!

-Mallory

---------nh----------

**Chapter Three**

Haley couldn't help but feel guilty as she watched Nathan struggle to keep his game in tact. She knew it was probably because of Lucas, but she guaranteed that no matter how much Nathan denied it, part of it was about her. As she gazed down on the two Scott boys battling on the court before her, she thought back to that dreary day at Karen's when her world had fallen into pieces.

"_Nathan! God damn it, please just listen to me!" Haley pleaded, tears cascading off her face as she tried to get Nathan to stop walking away from her._

_Nathan did the only thing he could do. He turned around and walked back towards the café, away from the docks._

_How could she do this? Not only was Lucas the spoiled rotten son of the father that had abandoned him as a baby, but he was a complete jackass and Haley knew it. She had seen what Lucas had done to him and how he treated all the sluts he had been with in his conquest to sleep with every skank in Tree Hill. He knew Haley was a good judge of character so she must have had something that made her think Lucas was a good guy, but still, Lucas of all people?!_

_He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. She and Lucas were at his and Haley's special picnic table by the docks. She had her hand on Lucas' forearm, laughing at something undoubtedly charming he'd said. The least Haley could have done was tell him about her feelings for Lucas._

_And Lucas! What the hell was he doing with Haley?! He had no right to even look at Haley. She was way too good for him. She was a cheerleader, head of the tutoring center, a shoo-in for class valedictorian, and the most gorgeous girl Nathan had ever laid eyes on. And Lucas was what? The biggest asshole in Tree Hill! Well, besides Dan of course. How could he even think about hanging around with Haley?_

_His walk from the docks to his mom's café was a long and thoughtful one. He couldn't get over the fact that Haley had gone behind his back with the one guy she knew he hated more than any other. Lisa, the regular closer, was sweeping up the tile floor when Nathan walked in. He sat down on a barstool and fiddled with an empty glass left behind on the marble counter. His mom was at a business seminar up in Charlotte this weekend so he had had to help out at the café a lot more than usual, but he didn't really mind._

"_Lisa, do you mind if I just hang out here for a while? I'll lock up when I leave," Nathan called to the middle-aged brunette._

"_Sure, Nate. I'll leave the keys on the counter for you. Are you okay kid? You look a little down," she replied from over by the corner booth. Nathan really liked Lisa. She was a very kind and gentle woman, but she could be a little oblivious sometimes._

"_Yeah, I'm fine… just a little worried about the game on Friday," he lied._

"_Oh, of course all you Scott boys have basketball on the brain 24/7, don't you?" Lisa questioned. Okay, she was a _lot_ oblivious._

"_Yeah Lisa, that's all Lucas and I ever talk about in our daily powwows in the locker room. Well, that and how he's trying to manipulate my best friend to get in my head," Nathan deadpanned._

_At that moment, Haley James came marching into the café in full stride, hands on hips and everything._

"_Nathan Eugene Scott, how dare you yell at Lucas like that! We were just carrying on a normal conversation, it's not like we were having sex or something, Nate, Jesus!" she shouted as soon as she got in range._

_Nathan stepped out from behind the counter. "Don't bullshit me Haley, I know you've been seeing him behind my back. You know what an asshole he is!" His temper was rising and Haley could tell by the way his face got abnormally red that he meant business._

"_Uh, I think I'm gonna go now… Lock up when you leave Nathan," Lisa backed away from the table she was clearing, put her supplies away, and hurriedly jogged out of the café, all in the matter of about 8 seconds. At that point the glares Haley and Nathan were sending each other were so intense that Nathan really couldn't blame her._

"_So that's what you really think Nathan? That he's using me to get to you? I bet you don't even realize how self-absorbed that sounds," Haley fired back up as soon as Lisa was out the door._

"_Why are you being like this Nathan? I understand that you don't like Lucas, but I thought that you would have enough confidence in me to know that I wouldn't let him do something like that to me. I'm better than that, Nathan, and I thought you of all people would know that," Haley moved around the counter towards Nathan, her face flushed and distressed._

_Nathan practically crumbled at the sight of Haley's upset face. He couldn't stand being mad at her. Even when they were kids he couldn't be mad at her for more than a day._

"_Hales, I didn't mean it like that, I promise. I… I just… I really don't want you to get hurt. Lucas is an asshole and I don't want you to get caught up in his lies... He's just not good enough for you, Haley," Nathan stumbled out the last part. He couldn't believe he was letting it go this easily, but he really just needed to find out how she felt about Lucas._

_Haley's eyes began to swell at the pained expression on her best friend's face. "Nathan, I like him a lot. Please don't mess this up for me."_

_Nathan could feel his heart shatter into a million fragments in his chest. "See, that's what I don't get, Haley! You've seen all the horrible things he's done. How could you like a guy like that?! Don't you think you could at least find someone better than him?!" Nathan yelled. The anger was coming back with every time she defended Lucas._

"_I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about what Lucas has done to make me believe him. Right now, you really don't deserve to hear it, Nate. I'm really disappointed in you. I thought that you knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't do this unless it was entirely what I wanted." Haley knew this was hurting Nathan, but she couldn't bring herself to sacrifice her own happiness for his selfish battle for dominance with his brother._

"_What happened to you, Nathan? The guy that I know and love wouldn't have said these things to me. He would have supported me."_

"_Haley, I'm sorry, but I can't support a relationship between you and that jackass." Nathan said, shaking his head. He sat down at the counter once again, defeated, and put his head in his hands. "I don't even know if I could support a relationship between you and any other guy," he mumbled._

_Haley was too upset to fully comprehend the last part. "Fine, Nathan. If you can't support me, then I guess you're not the guy that has been my best friend since I was eight years old. I can't do this anymore, Nate. I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't trust me," Haley said with tears free-falling from her red, puffy eyes._

_And as she slammed the glass door, the bell signaling her exit, all Nathan could do was watch Haley walk out of the café and seemingly out of his life._

Haley and Nathan didn't talk for a month after that. Even when Lucas unceremoniously dumped Haley a week later, Nathan didn't come around. Haley was just too proud to admit that she was wrong. And _boy_ was she wrong. Lucas turned out to be exactly the asshole Nathan made him out to be. At first he had been the perfect gentleman, bringing her "the breakfast of champions," which consisted of a chocolate chip granola bar and a to-go bottle of Sunny Delight, and complimenting her hair at their first tutoring sessions.

He was even sweet to her when his friends made a joke out of their relationship.

"Hey Luke, did you start banging the teacher so you could get an A?" they'd all tease. And he would just put on a strong face and lead her away from them silently. Haley had thought he was a good guy. Turns out he only put up with it until after she was gone, and then he took free reign in making a good joke about what a piece of ass she was and how she was so stupid for playing along in his sick little game to get at Nathan.

Haley never forgave herself for her misjudgment of Lucas. She felt horrible for how she had betrayed Nathan, but he finally came around once he saw how ashamed and guilty Haley felt. Haley's little mistake had taunted them for the next few years though. Even now, when they were all in college Lucas still had the nerve to bring it up to hurt Nathan. And it still worked. Nathan felt the same familiar betrayal every time Lucas mentioned the incident and Haley felt her familiar regret.

As she gazed down on the two boys besides her father for whom she held the most emotion, she realized that there couldn't have been two more different people in the world. Although they shared the same last name, they were opposites and it was undeniable to anyone who knew them both. Lucas was, in essence, an asshole just like his father. He was cruel, a manwhore, and basically just a lying, cheating, scumbag. Nathan on the other hand was sensitive and caring, charming and witty, devilishly handsome and yet still modest. Haley wondered how he could be so perfect and not be part Greek god or something.

---------nh----------

"And the Duke Blue Devils aren't looking too hot tonight. Their star player, Nathan Scott, seems to be having an off night and the team is really taking a hit because of it. On the other hand, UNC seems to be on fire! Lucas Scott is four for five from the three-point line. He picked a great night to have this good of a game! At the half, the score is 38 to 27 with UNC leading. The Blue Devils are really going to have to pick it up if they want to get back in this game," the announcer echoed through the gym.

Nathan was currently trying to psych himself up for the second half of the game. He couldn't let Lucas do this to him. He had to get back in the game or else it would be like Lucas had won the non-existent war between the brothers. It had been there since they were little boys playing little league together. It was still there when they were teens playing on the same basketball team in high school. They were, and always had been, rivals on the court, even in the times when they had been teammates.

"You hear that, Nathan? We have to pick it up. I know that it's hard for you with Lucas on the team, but you can't let him do this to you. You have to beat him at his own game. Now let's get back out there and show him what this team can really do. I know it'll be tough, but we have to get back in this game. I know y'all can do it. You just have to put your whole heart and body in to it," Coach Durham said, waking Nathan out of his reverie.

"One, two, three… BLUE DEVILS!"

After Whitey's pep talk, the team ran out of the locker room and back on to the court to a rush of cheers from the home crowd. Since UNC had won the tip-off, Nathan started with the ball out of bounds. The game was just about to start when Lucas approached Nathan, getting ready to guard him.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Nathan? You might wanna just go sit down on the bench now. You're just gonna end up there anyway after I beat your ass all night long," Lucas sneered at Nathan.

The whistle blew and Nathan passed the ball to Tim. Nathan ran down the court while Tim dribbled down and easily fought off his defender.

"Dim, BALL!" Nathan yelled.

Tim passed the ball to Nathan and Nathan pivoted right around Lucas to go in for a slam dunk. He made the basket and the crowd roared.

"You might wanna take that back, Luke, considering I just beat _your _ass." Nathan said while grinning. He looked up at Haley in the stands, seeing her smiling right back at him. That was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

---------nh---------

The rest of the game went by in the same fashion. The two brothers battled each other heatedly, with Nathan coming out on top the majority of the time. Now, halfway through the fourth quarter, Duke was trailing by only five points.

Nathan had possession of the ball on the UNC side of the court. He passed the ball to Jake, the other forward on the team, who made a two-point shot to put the Blue Devils down by three. Then Lucas passed the ball in and came down the court. He beat Nathan to the basket and made an easy lay-up. The whistle signified that Coach Durham had called a timeout.

"We know who's winning this game, Nate," Lucas commented as he made his way to the bench where his teammates were sitting.

"Yeah, and it's me," Nathan replied cockily.

"Don't you mean 'it's Duke', Nate? I hate to say it, but not everything's always about you, little bro."

"Oh, come on, Lucas, you know this is about me and you. It always has been."

"Well I guess tonight we'll see who wins then."

"I guess so."

And just like that the next monumental battle of their little war had officially begun.

--------nh--------

**A/N:**

So, that was Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. And if you take the time to read my story, please leave me a review. I don't care if it's something like "I hate your story. You suck!", just please review. Well.. that's stretching it a bit. Something nice would be great, but any sort of feedback is welcome! Thank you!


End file.
